The CRZN (crimson) RWBY
by HongChong
Summary: Team RWBY was formed when they retrieved the white knight relics. But who retrieved the black knights? This is the story of the team who did, and their time at beacon. Team CRZN (Crimson)
1. Chapter 1

Here is the start of a new story that I'm going to be writing. The story will follow the canon, but from my OC team's point of view. Sit back, relax, and i hope you enjoy. Any and all references, shout outs, and allusions are to their respectful owners, and rwby is the property of rooster teeth and Monty Oum. The OC's introduced are mine.

* * *

High in the skies of Vale, airships were carrying students to their new home and future school, Beacon academy, where the best and finest hunters and huntresses are trained, educated, and made.

One of those students was sitting down on one of the benches of the airship, thinking how will the next four years be. His Appearance would make you think he was a full grown man, being 6'4, but he was surprisingly for those that don't know him, 17. He had medium length blonde hair, with a few black streaks and violet eyes. His clothing, or armor, consisted of armor reminiscent of the knights from the crusades. He wore predominately crimson colored armor, consisting of a chest plate, gauntlets, greaves, shoulder pauldrons, with a golden trim and a white tabard. Underneath, was a black long sleeve shirt and pants, and a silver belt around his waist. On his tabard, was his symbol, the crimson cross. This was Clairvaux Terrerouge

He had many thoughts racing through his mind, such as: what will life be here like? What kind of friends will he make? Who will be on his team? He was brought back, when a hologram image of a blonde haired woman appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future hunters and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

As the hologram delivered it's message and disappeared, the sight of Beacon could be seen by the students. To the students, the sight was quite something, all of them murmuring, except for one of them, a blond young man who was groaning and looked liked he was going to throw up. the airship was soon beginning to dock, so he rose from where he was sitting, grabbing his weapons, his long sword battle rifle, Templar's Convition, and his special shield, Crusader's Might. The ship then docked, the students beginning to pouring out, and he exiting with everyone else.

The sight of Beacon were many aspiring hunters dreams to see, his included. The castle was marvelous! It shined bright emerald, reflecting the sunlight. If the view from the ship was one thing, from Vale another, then up close and seeing it in person was the absolute best. As he was walking, he heard a girlish squeal of "And she's got a fire sword!" He turned to see who said that, and saw a blonde haired girl, pulling back a girl with shorter black hair with red streaks in her hair. Clairvaux chuckled quietly to himself at that, noting how the girl was rather adorable when it came to weapons, before moving on the the main amphitheater, awaiting the opening ceremony speech from the headmaster. As he stood, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and a female's voice.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I stand here?"

He turned around, and came to face to face with a woman around his height, about two inches short. She had tanned skin, long black hair, and bright reddish orange eyes, and was Wearing an umber and black colored leather looking metal breastplate and tasset. She also had leather/metal armored boots that go up to her mid knee, gauntlets, belt, and headdress. On her belt, there appeared to be shotgun shells, possibly for her battle axe hanging on the right side of her tasset. On her back, was a shield in the shape of the tribes of the south. She had quite a grin on her face, but all he did was raise an eyebrow in amused curiosity.

"You may stand here, if I can get the lovely ladies name."

His comment on calling her a lovely lady made her smile brighter, so she told him "My name's Zola Umberaka, and do you mind if I get your name?" He smiled in turn. "My name's Clairvaux Terrerouge, and I'm from the city of Chevalier." She nodded her head.

"Oh, cool. I'm from Atlas. I went to Titan academy." Clairvaux shook his head. "Yeah, I went to d'Artagan. Their major three professors were the best..."

At that moment, a voice was heard over a microphone. They turned to see a man with silver hair, glasses, and green suit on stage, the headmaster presumably, and the woman from the hologram, Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of he people." Many students smiled at the comment, Zola included, but Clairvaux kept his face calm as the man continued. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time here will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." He stepped away, as Goodwitch came to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, your initiation begins tomorrow. Be ready, you are dismissed."

Clairvaux looked at Zola, her smile gone, and a look of curiosity replacing it. "Clairvaux, what do you think he meant?" He just shrugged, not knowing either, but decided it wasn't important for now.

"We can think about this later Zola, want to go explore the academy?"

His question instantly perked Zola up, her smile returning, and responding with a "Yes!" Before immediately grabbing his hand, and dragging him off, himself smiling at his new friend.

* * *

As she dragged him, his thoughts were on how come he never met her until now? She was certainly a stunner that was certain. He was brought back when she asked "Clairvaux you there?" and he shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Where are we?"

He noticed that there were training robots, as well as training equipment all around, and smiled, now knowing where he was.

"This is the training room. I wanted to see what you're made of."

She smiled brightly, and he did as well. She let go of his hand, and drew out her battle axe and shield. He In turn drew out his longsword and shield, assuming his stance.

She charged him, faster then he thought, and blocked her first strike with his sword. She brought it back, and tried again, but he blocked with his shield, swinging for his own strike, but it was blocked by her own shield. They kept the exchange of blows for an hour, until they saw someone else come in. It was a girl, very shorter then both of them, in a white coat, brown combat pants and boots, and had long red hair with a streak of white. On her back, was a large Kanabo club, with small metal studs.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" They both looked at her, before Zola responded to her query.

"No, not really. Just getting some sparring done before initiation."

She nodded her head in understanding. "Ok. Mind if I practice here? I won't interrupt any further."

Zola nodded. "Sure, although me and Sir Clairvaux here were finishing up." She smiled as she aimed for a final strike, before he blocked it, disarming her, and locking his blade on her.

"Good try Zola, but that was fun."

He smiled as he put his weapons away, and helped her up. The small girl kept an amused look on her face before asking them "So, are you two a couple or something? You seem pretty close." Clairvaux just turned away while Zola blushed slightly, but kept her smile, then Bernard responded.

"No... No. We just met today..." She just kept her look, shrugging and saying "whatever you say lovebirds..." Before pulling out her kanabo, and beginning her rampage against the training robots.

* * *

The two left the girl to her training, and decided to continue wandering beacon. Eventually they came upon a classroom, with a man working. He looked slightly old, possibly early to mid forties, and was wearing an orangish yellow colored armor, had his hair tied up, and had a beard styled in an Orient style.

"Excuse me, and who might you be?"

The older man looked up to the two, smiling, and deciding to speak.

"Greetings, I am professor Sol Tzu. I'm in charge of the combat theory and strategy classes here at beacon. I assume you two are aspiring students?"

The two nodded their heads, and began their introductions.

"My name is Clairvaux Terrerouge, and this is Zola Umberaka. A pleasure to meet you, professor."

The professor stood up, and noticed the height difference between himself and his possible future students (he stands at 5'6), chuckling to himself, before shaking their hands. This left them a little confused before Zola spoke.

"What's so funny professor?"

He was still chuckling as Zola's questioned him.

"Either I'm shrinking, or students these days are growing more then I thought."

Zola looked down in slight embarrassment, her height being a bit of a sensitive issue for her, Clairvaux just shrugged at the smaller professors comment, before asking him a question.

"So professor, what types of strategies do you teach exactly?"

Sol instantly perked up from Clairvaux's question and began his explanation.

"My boy, I teach strategies that will help you survive against both Grimm and whatever threat comes to our world. Most might not like some of what what I teach, due to possible idealism, never experiencing the horrors of the Grimm and Fang, or other reasons, but every strategy I teach is pragmatic, effective, and will ensure victory. I teach every student the very Art of War."

Clairvaux nodded, satisfied with his answer, and patted Zola on the back for comfort. His comfort brought back her smile, and the three continued to talk until both felt it was time to go.

"Well professor, it was a pleasure to meet you. We look forward to you're classes, when we pass initiation."

* * *

Sol bowed and waved farewell as the two left, and continued wandering. They soon came upon another classroom, this one filled with rows of seats, and charts displaying Grimm anatomy and physiology. As they wandered in, they heard a booming voice.

"Ah! Welcome! Welcome!"

They turned to the voice, and saw an older man, wearing a burgundy suit, with gold trimming and buttons running down it, with grey hair, and a large grey mustache. Bernard couldn't help but chuckle at it, noting it reminded him of "a certain dictator from a story he once read, except bushier"

"Hello you two! I am professor Peter Port. I teach Grimm studies here at Beacon."

He extended his hand, which Clairvaux shook, while Zola bowed in respect, as Clairvaux gave their introductions.

"I'm Clairvaux Terrerouge. And this is Zola Umberaka."

Port nodded in acknowledgement to the greeting and began talking to them.

"Wandering the halls of Beacon before initiation eh? Ah it reminds me of when I was a student here. The missions I had with my team, the fun we had, the little escapades, oh they bring me to tears of jubilance and nostalgia."

As he said this, he wiped away a single manly tear, and then began a long story of both his youth and of his life at Beacon. Unfortunately, this began to bore Clairvaux and Zola, Clairvaux noting how his old teacher, Terrakion Porthos could tell stories better. However, Zola then broke the silence.

"Professor, I'm sorry, but Clairvaux and I have to leave. Dinner is happening soon, and we need to head to the cafeteria."

Port raised his eyebrow, and gave a hearty laugh.

"Ah you're right miss Umberaka. Apologies for keeping you two. Enjoy you're night, for tomorrow you go through initiation!"

* * *

The two bowed in respect, and left his classroom, and quickly made their way to the cafeteria to get dinner. They saw many student there, and basked at how many there were. They got their dinners, for Clairvaux, a juicy steak, with four biscuits, and for Zola, a delicious plate of fish and chips. The two sat down, and began to eat, until the blonde and red girl he saw earlier came to their table.

"Hey there, mind if we sit here?"

He didn't look up, but Zola did, and told them, "Sure!" The two sat down, with Zola and the blonde begin to converse. He overheard her, telling that her name was Yang Xiao Long, and that the red one was her sister, Ruby. He looked at Ruby, and saw she was eating a plate of cookies.

"You like cookies a lot, don't you Ruby?"

His question caused her to look at him, with confusion.

"Yeah... So?"

This caused him to chuckle slightly at her nervousness. "It's nothing, just noting that you must really like them, since you're having them for dinner."

He smiled as she got slightly flustered, causing Zola and Yang to laugh. Soon, the four finished dinner, and as the sun had set and Night came. The four went to the ballroom to claim spots to sleep on, laying their things, and going to the restrooms to change. Clairvaux had taken off his shirt, revealing a strong physique, with strong pectorals and abs. He put on a pair of black shorts from his wrestling days at d'Artagan, before coming out, and retuning to his sleeping bag, pulling out a book and started reading. As he did he heard a wolf whistle.

"Mmm, looking good Clairvaux!

He looked up to see Yang and Zola in their sleep wear, Yang in an orange tank top with a fiery symbol and black shorts, while Zola was wearing a black top and brown shorts. As he looked, he noticed that Zola was larger then yang In the chest department, and also had quite a toned body. He smiled in great amusement, with Zola noticing it, and gave a teasing smile and a pose.

"Like what you see?"

Clairvaux turned to her, grinning, and asked her the same question in turn.

"Gee, I don't know Zola, do you and Yang like what you see?"

He got up, and flexed for them, earning a whistle from Yang and a clap from Zola.

"This physique was earned from training passed down from the Terrerouge family for generations!"

That comment caused them all to laugh, just as Ruby came to them, wondering why they were laughing.

"Hey guys. Why are you laughing?"

They all turned to her. She was in a black top with a littles wolf head in the center, with a pair of white pants with red roses on them, and had on her head, a sleep mask, with eyes that looked like a beowolf's. Yang wrapped an arm around her sister before speaking.

"Well little sis, we were just giving ol' Clairvo here a look over, and he looks great!"

Ruby looked and soon understood why, causing her to blush. Clairvaux gave a look of confusion at Yang's nickname for him.

"Clairvo Yang? I honestly prefer to be addressed by my actual name thank you very much."

They all got a laugh from this, before Ruby decided to go to her sleeping bag, with Yang following. Clairvaux sat back down to resume reading, and Zola sat with him. She had a curious look on her face and looked over him to see. "Clairvo, what are you reading?" Clairvaux just hung his head a little in faux exasperation, before telling Zola the content of the book. "Well Zola, the story is about a man with a deformed face, but who has an incredible talent for singing, architecture, magic, and many other things, as he tries to seduce his student, who calls him her Angel of Music." This left Zola intrigued greatly, wanting to see more of the story, as she gazed over, and leaned on Clairvaux, a little to his discomfort, but also to his liking. As they continued to read, they suddenly heard a shout of "Oh not you again!" and looked to see where the shout came from.

It came from where Yang and Ruby were standing, along with one girl in a white night gown, white hair down, blue eyes, and a scar, and all standing over a girl with black hair, amber eyes, a black yukata, and a bow on the top of her head. They were about to go over before the amber eyes girl blew out her candles and ended the fight, Ruby and Yang saying good night to her and calling her Blake, before they sat back down. Clairvaux finished another chapter of the story before both decided that they should go to sleep, Zola wishing him a good night.

"Good night Clairvaux, I'll see you at initiation tomorrow."

She waved goodbye and went to her sleeping bag, as Clairvaux laid his head on his pillow, and drifted into sleep, preparing for whatever tomorrow would bring.

* * *

And so ends chapter one. Three fourths of crimson were introduced, can you guess who the third was? Also, can you guess some references I made? If so, put it in a review or PM me. Also, if you want, feel free to give me ideas and OC's to put into the story, I'll give you the proper shoutout and credit. All constructive criticism is welcome. This is the Hong of Chong, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here's chapter two, which will cover the first step, and the emerald forest. This will also introduce The other two members of crimson, and show show what three fourths of the team's semblances are. All references, shoutouts, and allusions are to their respectful owners, with rwby being property of Monty Oum, and rooster teeth.

* * *

Dawn had come to Beacon, with initiates awakening. Clairvaux still slept, until he felt someone nudging him. "Go away, five more minutes.." The nudger, which was Zola, giggled at his comment, and decided to nudge even further.

"Mr. Skaggles? Mr. Skaggles!" That comment caused Zola to laugh, and that woke him up. He stood up, with a slight embarrassed face at what he said, but then started laughing as well. Eventually the two stopped, and got dressed. While they did, they noticed how an orange haired girl was constantly chatting to a black haired boy with a magenta streak in his hair, and with a face that said, "I put up with her everyday...?", the girl, a constant smile on her face and moving about, singing "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"

"Hey Zola, I think she's your long lost sister."

Zola looked in his direction and saw the smiling girl, smiling herself.

"You know, I think you're right. I think we'll be good friends."

* * *

They put the rest of their gear on, and went down to the cafeteria, getting breakfast. Eventually Ruby and Yang sat down with them, and with the blonde that Clairvaux saw throw up.

"Hey there blonde. And you are?"

The boy looked at them before introducing himself. "I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc." He held out his hand to shake, which Clairvaux took, before Yang interjected, by saying "Yeah, and you can also call him Vomit boy." Zola just looked at them him, before turning to Ruby, who gave a minor sigh, and slight giggle as Jaune kept saying motion sickness is more common then one thinks.

* * *

With breakfast finished, they all went to the locker room to retrieve their weapons. Clairvaux went to locker 626 and retrieved his sword and shield, as Zola went to locker 624 and got her battle axe and shield. With that done, they went to find Ruby and Yang. As they approached, Zola saw Ruby holding what appeared to be a red rifle. "Ruby, is that your weapon?" Ruby nodded, and cuddled the thing like it was her very precious baby.

"Yep, sure is. No more awkward small talk, I'm just going to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Clairvaux looked to Yang in confusion, before she said "Yeah... She has a thing for weapons..." Zola however patted Ruby on the back, asking her "Well Ruby, what are you going to do about partners? We're suppose, to get partners during initiation." Ruby just twiddled her fingers. "Well... I could be Yang's, or your's, or Clairvaux's." The last two mentioned looked at each, before Clairvaux spoke.

"Well Ruby... I was thinking of being Zola's partner... And maybe you should seek someone else for a partner instead of your sister..."

his comment caused Ruby to glare at him and Yang, with Yang rubbing her hair. "Sis he does have a point. Maybe you should, it might help you grow out of your shell." This caused Ruby to approach her sister and question her. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying you don't want to be my partner? And growing out of my shell? That's ridic-"

As she was saying ridiculous, Jaune was passing by, a paper in his hand as he searched for his locker, finishing her sentence. He groaned as he said "why does have to happen today?" As he passed the white hair girl and a red haired girl.

Clairvaux looked at them, and recognized them. The snow haired one, and the same one from last night, was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, and the red haired one was Pyrrha Nikos, regional champion of Mistral and the top student of Sanctum. He, Zola, Yang, and Ruby watched as Jaune attempted to flirt with them, and convince them to be on a team with him, before Pyrrha speared him to the wall, and leave. The group came to him, Yang asking "You doing okay lady killer?" Jaune looked up at them, a bit of hurt on his face. "I don't understand, my dad said woman love confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Yang responded with "Snow angel probably wasn't the best choice." As Ruby helped him up, and the group made their way to the cliffs.

* * *

Arriving, they saw other students there, getting atop platforms. They took their positions, Jaune, Ruby, and Yang at the far end, while Zola took hers next to the talkative red head, and Clairvaux took his between the magenta streak and a large burnt orange haired student in armor, as Ozpin began to give a speech

"For years, you have trained to be warriors, and today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch then began to speak on rumors of partners.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of the assignment of 'teams'. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

She seemed to emphasize her last word, as Clairvaux could hear Ruby groan, as Ozpin began to speak again.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work with."

Ruby groaned again as Ozpin continued.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Clairvaux swore he felt Ruby's world shatter from Ozpin's last sentence, giving a great big "WHAAAT?!" Zola heard the red head next to here say "See, I told you~!" At that, Ozpin continued.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will have opposition along the way, so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... Or you will die."

Jaune gulped from his last sentence, as Clairvaux readjusted his gauntlets.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard the relic, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Now, are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand, saying "um.. Sir?" But Ozpin cut him off, saying "good, now take you positions." Everyone got into their stances, Zola drawing her shield, and bashing her axe against it three times. Clairvaux drew his sword and shield and raised the shield in front of him. He noticed that the green boy next to him had bladed pistols, while the guy on his right assumed a wrestling stance. one by one, students began to be launched, as Jaune continued to question Ozpin on falling and landing strategies, as Zola was launched. Soon, magenta streak was launched, and soon, Clairvaux was flying.

* * *

As Zola fell, she saw that Ruby accidentally crashed into a bird, both of them screaming "Birdy no!" As Ruby used her rifles recoil to slow her descent. Zola just let her shield take the brunt of damage as she crashed though the trees, and landed on a branch, before using her axe to help her descend down the trunk of the branch. As she landed, she dislodged her axe and began making her way to the temple. She began contemplating where Clairvaux might be, before hearing an explosion, and rushed to the scene, and what she saw amazed her.

The red haired, white streaked girl from yesterday was using her large kanabo to smash Grimm, and when she tapped them with her hands, her hand glowed and she gripped, and the Grimm exploded in a shower of gore. Zola could hear her laughing like an absolute maniac, but she failed to notice several beowolves sneaking up on her. Zola quickly shifted her axe into a powerful shotgun, and shot one Grimm to death, and charged the other three.

she blocked the first ones strike with her shield, before slamming her axe into its neck, and slicing its head off. The next one, she dismembered it before stomping it's head into the dirt. For the last one, she put her axe and shield down, and let the wolf come at her, before activating her semblance, Juggernaut, hardening her body into practically steel. The wolf tried to bite her, but broke every tooth in its mouth, just as she grabbed it by the neck, and threw it onto the ground, incapacitating it before jabbing her hand through it's back, and ripping out its spine, skull included, thanks to the strength boost her semblance gave her. Shiro saw the whole thing, and was both in awe and slight maniac glee.

"hey! you're the tall girl from the training room yesterday. Where's your boyfriend sir Clairvaux?" That question caused Zola to shake her head, and blush, before telling her "He's not my boyfriend! We just met yesterday!" The girl kept her smile and said "Sure..." She got off the Grimm corpse, dusting herself off and approaching Zola. The height difference between the two was then completely noticeable, the kanabo wielder being a good eleven inches shorter (she's 5'3) but contrasted by the kanabo she carried.

"So... I'm Shirayuki Nobunka, but I'd prefer it if you called me Shiro please? And also, thanks for covering me. Also, The way you killed that Beowolf, that was brutal, but awesome, a goddamn spine ripper!" Zola patted her head, saying "Alright then Shiro. I'm Zola Umberaka, and you're welcome, also, thank you, my semblance gives me more strength to do that." The two shook hands, Zola bending down to her height, before rising. "So Shiro, ready to go to the temple?" Shiro nodded her head, gripping the end of her club. "Sure, we have more Grimm to slaughter, and I'm sure you want to make out with your knight." She gave a teasing smile as she began to walk, Zola flustering and telling her he's not her boyfriend.

* * *

Clairvaux fell, screaming "I believe I can fly!" before activating his shield to become a grenade launcher, firing several blasts to soften his impact before landing. He began his walk towards the temple, slashing a few branches out of his way before hearing something.

He quickly switched his sword to its rifle form, and stayed hidden, checking what was happening, and what he saw utterly confused him.

There was a guy, with black hair, with a few blonde steaks, green eyes, a blue tunic, black combat vest, pants and boots, one grey pauldron on his right, and a bladed shield attached to his left arm. In his left hand was what appeared to be a mace with two axe heads on the sides, and on his head were lion ears, marking him a faunas. These features were not what confused him. It was the fact the faunas was singing while killing.

"Excitement abounds, I almost can't wait. Relax you Grimm, you've already been screwed, you have two ways to die, by my mace, or my axe." He chuckled as he killed an ursa and continued. "I've come to kill you all, and so you shall see, either by crushing or slashing your skulls, and soon you shall see, that I'm a blood thirsty Grimm killing homicidal maniac! I kill the ursa, and beos, and boarbos! I maim taijitus, both black and white. You see a Beowolf? I see a rug, as I skin it alive, and for what? The thrill of the kill! I want crush and decapitate. I want to see them fleeing in terror. Watching them roar in.. Oh what's the word? Ah, fear. You no where to run, and no where to hide! Your going to die as I sing my song! With infinite glee, it shall be me, that slaughters you Grimm!" as he sang, he massacred the Grimm, and as he sang before, skinned a Beowolf alive. As another group came running, he pressed a button, and the mace axe hybrid became a light machine gun, and opened fire on them, ripping them all to shreds. Eventually, the Grimm couldn't take anymore and ran in Clairvaux's direction.

Clairvaux immediately dropped his weapon, and used his semblance, very powerful telekinesis, to lift the stragglers into the air with his right hand, and fire a grenade from his shield. The grenade, as it soared at them, spilt into cluster grenades, and stuck to the Grimm before detonating, and exploding. The faunas saw and heard the grenades go off, and smiled as a pair of ursa arms fell right at his feet, and picked them. "I am now a bearior (combo of bear and warrior, or play on barrier)" Clairvaux heard his pun and recoiled at how bad it was.

"No offense, but that was just awful..."

Clairvaux approached and held out his hand. "I am Clairvaux Terrerouge. And who are you?" The faunas shook his hand with the bear arms, before he introduced himself. "I am Richard Blackheart, Grimm killer extraordinaire, and son of Henry Blackheart, leader of the Blackheart mercenary contractors."

Clairvaux had heard the name before. They were a faunas private military contracting company, who got their jobs done, with great success. They used to work with the white fang, even training the troops when they changed policies, but abandoned them after they expanded their contracting to include human contractors, the Fang calling them traitors to their kind, and company cutting all ties To them.

Richard began skinning the Grimm, handing Clairvaux a Grimm skin wallet, before storing more into his sack. "A present and a token of our new partnership." Richard gave a kind smile as he handed it, and began to check his weapon. Clairvaux got a better look at the weapon and was very surprised.

Richard's weapon looked very intricate, due to having more frame tech then the weapons he had seen before. It was obvious that it probably took several days, weeks even to get it forged. As he looked, Richard noticed. "Like my weapon?" Clairvaux nodded. "Thanks. It took a long time to get the frame tech integrated to be able to transform the end of my mace to form the barrel, and to shorten as a whole when transforming."

Clairvaux nodded, and took out his weapon. Like the mace axe shotgun hybrid, the sword could transform. The part of the hilt that faced him became a magazine for ammo, the one away fusing with the hilt to form a trigger guard. When the blade became the barrel, the tip unfolded, and the blade shortened, to accommodate.

After the two showed off, it was time to go. "Come on Richard, let's get to the temple.""Richard nodded, and the two began their trek.

* * *

As Zola and Shiro continued to walk, Zola asked how Shiro blew put he Grimm the ways she did.

"It's my semblance Zol. My semblance is explosive touch. With it, I can turn most objects and Grimm into bombs and by gripping my hand, Boom! Or I can create explosive traps with a special aura trip wire." To further illustrate, she pressed her hand against a small tree, the tree now having several glowing spiral patterns, before Shiro gripped her hand, and the tree exploded. Zola gave a whistle to show she's impressed, before asking, "So does it work on humans and faunas?" Shiro shook her head no, and told her "It only affects things that don't have souls. I could tap the ground under them though and detonate, but touching them directly? It doesn't work..."

Zola nodded her head, as they continued. As they got to a ridge, they saw smoke rising from the forest. "Well, looks like our allies have encountered the Grimm. Hope they have fun." Shiro shrugged her shoulders as Zola gave a look of concern, and they continued. Eventually they came to the temple, and saw the relics.

"Huh... So the relics are chess pieces..." Zola looked around, and eventually picked up the black knight piece. A few moments later, Yang and the Blake showed up.

"Hey Zola! Glad you made it!" Yang and Zola pounded fists as Shiro pounded her club onto the ground, and examining the rest of the relics. Zola and Yang were talking before hearing the bushes rustle, with Clairvaux and Richard appearing while in the middle of a discussion on which part of Richards weapon would hurt more, slashed limbs from the axe or blunt trauma from the mace.

"Honestly Richard, I think dismemberment hurts more. You lose a limb, blood starts coming out of the wound, and if left untreated or cauterized, you could possibly die of both blood loss, and infection." Richard shook his head no in repsonse. "Clairvaux, I find blunt trauma to be more... Painful, as you feel your bones and organs get crushed, and plus, it takes much time for the bone to heal, should you survive."

They both just shrugged, and ended their discussion, as they spotted the temple and the girls. "Zola! Yang!" The two approached them, as Yang gave Clairvaux a high five, and Richard eyeing Blake, particularly her bow. "Is there something wrong?" Blake noticed Richard eyeing her, before he responded. "Uh no, there's nothing wrong. Just looking at your bow..." This caused Blake to take a cautious step back, as Shiro walked up to Clairvaux. "Well hello there Clairvaux." Clairvaux noticed her, and looked down. "Ah, you're the girl who came to the training room." She nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm Zola's partner. I'm Shirayuki Nobuko." she held out her hand, to which Clairvaux shook, as Richard was examining the relics available.

The relics available were: one black and white knight, two white rooks and one black rook, one white bishop, two black and white queens, and one white king and two black kings. Noticing how Zola had the other black knight, he picked it up, and tossed it to Clairvaux. "Here Clairy, one relic, straight from the chessboard." Clairvaux caught the black knight and stored it away, just as Richard walked up to Yang and Zola. "Hello there. I'm Richard Blackheart." He held out his hands for them to shake, just as his ears perked, and looked up, and his eyes widened  
"Hey guys, falling girl in red, incoming!" And pointed to the sky, where everyone looked, and saw Ruby was falling and shouting "HEAAAADS UPPPPP!"

* * *

Now ends chapter two. Up next, the big fight for their player and pieces scene. Also, take a guess at what song Richard sang is based from. another character named Richard sang a song involving slaughtering something. Guess correctly and you should go get yourself a treat. Also, I'd like you to decide what Crimson shall fight. Here are some choices:

Silverback kong: a gorilla like Grimm, strong as a death stalker, but durable as a nevermore, this Grimm primarily uses it's large fists to crush enemies, or unleash a powerful roar to disorient.

Emperor taijitu: a more powerful version of the king, this taijitu is more armored then it's lesser form, it's form recognizable by the cobra like shape of its heads. Can spit venom at its opponents, and has two sets of fangs in each head

Kitsune: a fox like Grimm that is renowned for its powerful fire, but also regarded for its elegant shape. Not to be underestimated due to its fragile looking appearence, it's very durable, with a coat of fire protecting it. The more tails it has, the older and more powerful it is. If you choose this, how many tails?  
Here's the Hong of Chong signing off.


End file.
